Change of Personality
by lilymasefield
Summary: Severus Snape. Evryone hates him. But one day he gives detention to ravenclaws and Luna wants to be his friend. However his reserved personality stops her. But what happens when she learns to prepare a personality changing potion?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Author's note: I'm sorry if Luna seems a bit OOC. I've changed her nature a bit.

Luna looked at her companions curiously.

Her classmates looked tired and scared at the same time. Many 'events' had been occurring and many of them had not been able to complete their homework for it was too much. And the Potions master was certainly not a person who would take all these functions and Quidditch into account. No he would just be concerned with the fact that these lazy Ravenclaws had not completed their homework. Luna wasn't much bothered though. She had done her work though she knew that homework was only a mask behind which Snape would think of ways to pick on them.

Professor Snape entered the classroom. "Good evening sir," the class said together. "Sit down," he said in his intimidatingly soft voice. "Now before we proceed, I want all of you to submit your homework. Come on now." The students glanced at each other in fear. Luna got up and gave him her essay. "I did not call you, Miss Lovegood. You are supposed to come when I call you not before that. Five points from Ravenclaw."

Luna stared at him blankly, slightly tilting her head. "Go back Miss Lovegood," Snape ordered. Luna did not move just looked at him dreamily. Suddenly she smiled mysteriously. "Sorry sir," she muttered in that dreamy voice of hers, though her movements suggested that she was anything but sorry. She went back to her place. Many Ravenclaws and Slytherins had not done their homework. They told him about it but he did not listen. Of course as usual Slytherins were excused

"Detention on Saturday. Be here at ten in the morning. Now today we will learn to prepare the Chanzen Potion…"

Chanzen Potion was something that they had included in the syllabus that year. You drink the potion and your personality changes to exact opposite of what it really is. It won't make a good person bad or vice versa but it could certainly make a talkative person a silent one. Luna clumsily prepared her potion but surprisingly she did it perfectly as it was the hardest potion she had ever prepared in her life. It was a lovely white colour. Snape did not bother to look at it though. Luna did not mind it; she started looking at something that wasn't there dreamily.

The Ravenclaws were glad when the class got over. "Damn that Snape!" Lara muttered. "Oh I hate him so much!" Kris growled. "It's wrong to hate your teachers," Sabina muttered, "But I can't _help_ hating him!"

Luna listened to her classmates in disinterest. Snape was not a bad guy; she knew it. He was just a sad guy who needed a friend but couldn't make one because of his personality. Personality…

###

Luna was reading the Quibbler upside down. She wasn't really reading though. She knew that Snape needed a friend. She would be that friend. But how? She thought about how to be his friend and what they had in common. They were friendless. Well not exactly friendless. Luna counted herself lucky to have some of the best friends anyone could possibly have. No she would have to think of something else. She wanted to know what Snape thought. She wanted to know what he felt. She was fascinated by his rude behaviour and extreme loneliness. She would find out. She knew exactly what to do.

Author's note: First story. First chapter. At last it's done. I'll try to update soon. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THOUGH I WISH I DID**

Author's note: This is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Yes. It was perfect!

Luna looked at her cauldron. The potion was a lovely white, as good as before. She poured it in a vial and then pocketed it.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Ron asked her as she bumped into him on the way. "Nothing Ron," she replied. "You look worried," he said. "No. I've just got – uh – detention. Yeah, I've just got detention. I must get going. Bye Ron!" And with that she ran away as quickly as she could, leaving a perplexed Ronald Weasley behind.

Luna sneaked into the kitchen. The house elves were her friends. She asked cheerfully, "Hey I want to help. Please let me."

"No mistress. You are a student," one of the elves said. "Come on. I wish to do so. _Please_?" she pressed on, stressing the last word in a way that could melt the hardest of hearts. "Okay. You can work on the stew."

Luna prepared the stew as quickly as she could and then started separating them for the staff. "This is for Professor Dumbledore, this for professor Flitwick and this one is for Professor Snape. Okay?" "Yes ma'am."

Luna walked into the Great Hall dreamily and sat down next to Terry Boot. "Hi Luna," he greeted. "Hello," she replied politely and then turned to look at Snape. The stew appeared in front of him and he started to dine in his careful and stiff way. Luna smiled as the stew went down his throat. Yes, now she would know what he felt, she would know what he wanted and he would also not deduct her house points. _Oh_ _yes!_

The next morning the Ravenclaws had Potions in their first class. "I don't know what he will do today," Lara whispered. "I hope he is ill. We'll get a free period and some peace for a while," Jamie said. "God help us! I sometimes wonder _why_ he is like this," Janet added. Luna shook her head. Ravenclaws were supposed to be wise…

"Good morning sir," the class chorused. "Good morning all of you. Please come in," Snape replied cheerfully. Cheerfully? The Ravenclaws looked at each other in bewilderment. What was wrong with their cruel Potions master?

They entered the class. "Okay class. So, have you done your homework this time?" The students lowered their heads. "Oh no…" they thought. "I take it that you haven't," Snape replied, "Children (the students gasped. Children?) It is time you start taking things seriously. I won't give you detention this time but if you do this again, you will have it from me. Now in the last class you had been unable to make the potion quite as good as it is supposed to be so we will practice again. Is that okay, class?"

"Yes sir," the students replied, their faces having confusion written on their faces, their eyes staring at their Potions master as if all this was a joke and he would start picking on them again. When this did not happen, they were convinced that indeed their Potions master was suffering from a mental problem. They did not mind it at all though, for it was for their own good.

"Ah Luna. This potion is perfect. Ten points to Ravenclaw," Snape said approvingly. The students' eyes widened, their jaws dropped. _Ten points to Ravenclaw!_ Most of them felt that they could get a heart attack any moment.

Ten minutes were remaining when everyone had finished their work. "Okay class you can go," Snape said. The class chorused, "Thank you Professor Snape" and left. Luna grinned. Yes, it was all going perfectly. Now she would make Professor Severus Snape talk.

Author's note: Second chapter done. Whew! _Please _read and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I WANT TO OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DON'T**

**Author's note: **Thank you readingaddict24, readersally, mzperx and spidey legend for your support. Here is the next chapter.

Luna knocked on the door twice. "Come in," said the normally formidable voice, which was not so formidable now. She took a deep breath and then entered the room.

Potions classroom looked as unwelcoming as always but its occupant was in a really good mood. Now was the time to make him talk.

"Good evening sir," Luna greeted. "Good evening Luna," Snape replied cheerfully. She noticed that he now called her Luna. She smiled dreamily at him. "Sir, can I ask you something?" Luna said in a slight sing song voice. "Oh yes. What is it?"

"Uh is something wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself," Luna proceeded. Of course she knew exactly why he was acting weirdly. But she thought that this would be the best way to proceed.

"Ah actually somebody has given me a dose of Chanzen Potion, I believe. That's why I want to talk so much," Snape replied casually. "Sir, what will you do when you get your hands on them?" Luna asked. "What will I do? Let's see. Yes. I'll hang him upside down in my office for thirty six hours, and then mix them in the Chanzen potion. That would be fun!"

Luna gulped. She decided not to let Snape know who had given him the potion. "Sir, why do you hate students?" she asked abruptly.

"I don't hate students Luna," Snape replied grimly, "I am just a bit strict. I don't want students to take things lightly. I want them to excel. But these stupid children think that I hate them. It is too strong a word. Okay I'm not fond of them but I certainly don't hate them."

Luna grinned. It was working! "Professor, uh, why don't you get along with the other teachers? Why don't you ever talk or crack a joke? Why are you so determined to-"

She stopped. Snape's expression was a little discouraging and she could not bring herself to say 'Why are so determined to torture the students of other houses?'

"It's none of your concern," Snape hissed. Luna gulped again. "Oh no," she thought, "The Potion's effects are dying." But then Snape smiled. "That's what I would usually say." Luna smiled to herself. "Keeping to myself, being serious, it's part of my nature. I can't do anything about that. That's why I am talking to you so freely now."

"Can I come here to study, sir? My house common room is always too crowded to do anything properly," Luna asked. "Sure Luna. Anytime you like," Snape replied kindly. "Good night sir." "Good night and hurry along."

As Luna shut the door of Snape's classroom behind her, she could not help but smile. Now she could make Professor Snape open up. He had already talked more than she had expected. Well now they would be friends. But for that she'll have to give him more potion. She had already made arrangements for that.

Luna yawned widely and then started towards the Ravenclaw Tower. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Author's note: I know it is short but I have some tests coming up and so I did not have the time to write any longer. I'll work harder on the next chapter though. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added to favourites or followed the story. I would not write anymore if it was not for you guys

Luna had earned Ravenclaw hundred house points alone from Snape. He was always in such a good mood that the whole school thought that they were having a blissful dream. Luna used to study with Severus. He used to explain things to her and even taught her a few of his spells. He told her about his friendship with Lily Evans. Luna was surprised though she did not show it.

"She was the brightest witch her age," Snape said fondly, "So talented. So beautiful. The best witch I've ever met." Luna smiled though she felt a twinge of jealousy, just for a second. _She_ wanted to be the best witch Snape had ever met, his best student, his star, his pride. But that was only for a second. Even she could not help admiring Lily Evans.

"Uh if you were so good friends with Harry's mom, you would surely have been good friends with Harry's dad too. So why don't you like Harry?" Luna asked.

Immediately she wished she hadn't. Snape's face was red with a purplish tint. But then he sighed and his shoulders sagged. Luna thanked God silently. She knew that if she would have asked him without the Chanzen potion, she would have been the ingredient for one of his experiments.

"I hated James Potter. He was always mean to me Luna. He insulted me, humiliated me. Lily did not even like him. But things…changed."

"So Professor," Luna said after a while, "What about Harry?"

Severus considered this for a while. "He's got his mother's eyes." That was when Luna noticed the most un-Snape-like tone in his voice. Fondness for a boy he always told off. Then his face hardened. "But the rest of him is like his father. Ignorant. Proud. Stupid. I would have dumped him if Dumbledore would not have entrusted me with this work."

Luna looked up instantly. "Work…?" "Yeah I have to guard the boy. The Dark Lord can, you know, cause trouble. He can control him. Now working as a double spy is a hard job. Passing only the right amount of information to the Dark Lord is a tricky task. Now if I were spying for-"

He stopped. Luna realised she had been looking at him too intently. "Forget what I said," he growled and suddenly he wasn't nice anymore. "You are working for…?" Luna gasped. "I'm doing this on Dumbledore's orders! Now I'll have to do this Luna. I'm sorry."

Luna made a last second decision and they both cried, "OBLIVIATE!"

A flash of light and then… nothing. "Why am I holding my wand?" Snape wondered. "I don't know, sir. You were telling me about Lily Evans," Luna said. She was feeling dazed as she pocketed her wand. "Oh yes Lily Evans. Now she was the brightest witch her age. So talented. So beautiful. The best witch I've ever met." Again Luna felt a little jealous. The jealousy only lasted a second though. She wanted to be Snape's best friend and best student.

They talked about other things and then went back to studies. But then Luna started feeling guilty. Snape was her friend only because of the potion. But after that? Snape would hate her. She would lose his trust. Whereas she did not have the courage to tell him the truth.

"Goodnight Luna," Snape said after a while. "Goodnight sir," Luna replied and then gathered her books and then left. As she climbed the stairs to Entrance Hall she made her decision. This was the last day of her magic.

She was feeling good when she reached her common room. With a smile she threw herself on her bed and was asleep in a second.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Author's note: Thanks to those who read the story, reviewed it, followed it and added it to their favourites list. Special thanks to readingaddict24 for reading and reviewing every chapter and supporting me.

The whole school was confused. It was as if a powerful spell had just broken. The students were fearful and angry again just like the old days. Some thought they were dreaming today or they had been dreaming for the past two months.

You ask what had happened. Well, Professor Severus Snape was not so forgiving or kind anymore. That morning he had glided into the Great Hall, his face angry and shocked. He seemed to be cursing himself. His cold angry eyes glared down at the Ravenclaw table. They were staring fixedly at a girl with dirty blonde hair and a permanent dreamy expression.

Luna Lovegood could feel his stare. But she did not raise her eyes to meet his. He had the right to be angry with her. She had destroyed his reputation, extracted his secrets, his memories of his childhood life. Everything. She knew he hated her. So she kept her head low. She just prayed to God that he would forgive her.

She had given her Potions master some Chanzen Potion every day for two months just to be his friend. Chanzen Potion changed the personality of the consumer for thirty hours. This way she had gotten to know him better. But this way she had risked her career.

The students did not know that Professor Snape was annoying again. One of the Hufflepuffs asked him, "Sir, can we get a free period today? We're really tired." Her face was full of hope. Snape smiled. Maybe he was deciding the nastiest way to shatter it.

He smiled. "Of course. Free period for only you plus two weeks of detention and fifty points from Hufflepuff."

"What!" the girl exclaimed, "But sir, you-you _always_ help us! You never do this!" Snape's smile widened. "Yes. That is a little… different of me, I guess. Twenty points from Hufflepuff for contradicting me."

With a final smile he turned and then started striding across the corridor. The girl was horror stricken. "NOO!" she wailed.

Luna felt guilty as she watched this. She deserved the punishment. Snape should take out his anger on her.

Snape stopped next to her. They looked at each other. Luna's eyes were begging Snape to forgive her but Snape looked at her coldly. "Come with me to my office. Now." "Y-yes sir," Luna said in a small voice. She followed him down to his office. The dungeons were always cold but today they were colder than ever. Luna shivered. She wished she were anywhere but here.

"So Miss Lovegood," Snape said softly. It was barely audible. "You decided that your teacher is your playmate."

Luna kept silent. "Just yell at me sir," she thought, "But please forgive me."

"Who gave you the right to get involved in the personal life of your teacher? Who gave you the right to use him as a source of entertainment?"

Luna was shocked at this. Source of entertainment?! Never! "No sir. I didn't mean-"

"Silence."

Snape's voice was softer than ever. But it was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"What did you get from this? I never thought that _you_ of all the people who betray me like this. You forced me to remember what I did not want to remember. You forced me to speak it. Why did you do this Luna? To earn house points? TELL ME!"

Snape shouted the last line.

"My intention was not to hurt you, sir," Luna somehow found her voice, "I wanted to know you."

"Why did you want to know me? I am your teacher and nothing else! What did you think I am? Your teddy bear!?"

"Sir." Luna tried to stop the tears from falling, "You are my teacher and I respect you. And that's why I did this. Everyone said bad things about you. But I knew you weren't bad. I could feel your loneliness, sir. I have gone through it. I wanted to help. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to make you happy. But I was wrong. I-I am sorry."

Snape looked at her for a while. His expression had softened a bit. But he said coldly, "This matter will be considered. And you will be punished. Now please leave."

Luna bowed slightly and then left. What was the punishment? She did not think she wanted to know. But then she remembered Snape's expression. It was comparatively softer. Maybe he had forgiven her. She hoped so. If that were the case, she could handle hundreds of punishments.

Next morning when she drank her apple juice, Luna thought about the conversation with Snape miserably. She could not help wondering what the punishment was.

She got up to leave. As she entered the Entrance Hall, Draco Malfoy bumped into her. "Watch where you are going, you stupid blind girl," he scoffed. As he turned to leave, Luna grabbed him and slammed him against the floor.

"You watch out Draco Malfoy. And people should not call others what they themselves are," she said and forced him up to his feet by his shirt collar. Draco scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, muttering about the mad girl and how she had tried to kill her.

A group of people were watching her.

"What's wrong with Loony Lovegood?"

"Is she mad?"

"She has always been mad but today…"

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY WORK TO DO?! GET LOST!" Luna yelled and took out her wand. All the students fled away. Luna stuffed away her wand.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought, "Why did I do that?"

She was angry. It was strange because Luna was _never_ angry. And this thought made her even angrier.

"Forty points from Ravenclaw."

She turned around to face Severus Snape. He had a sly grin on his face. "Punishment for two months."

Luna stared at him in confusion and anger. Then the truth hit her.

The apple juice…

Snape had played her own trick on her.

This was her punishment.

A fierce, hateful personality.

"I hope this is acceptable," Snape said. Despite her anger Luna smiled. Eye for an eye. Chanzen Potion for Chanzen Potion. Awesome. "Yes sir. It will be fun." "I hope so."

With that Severus Snape walked past her into the grounds. Luna smiled. Oh the punishment was going to be _fun._

Author's note: So there. The last chapter of 'The Change of Personality'. At last I got to finish this story. Please read and review the story. Again thanks to those who supported me. It's complete because of you all.

Author's note: Also if you are feeling too lazy to think of what to write as a review, you can just copy any of these:

1) Awesome! Did not expect that!

2) What a waste of time! It was no good!

3) It was good but you should work on your grammar.

4) That's impossible. It's fine but not the best. Try something better next time.

5) Keep up the good work!

6) How gross!

Okay so bye!


End file.
